PMS: Round Two
by QTR
Summary: That time of the month is back, and this time, it's Catherine's turn. CathSara. Oneshot.


**A/N: It's Catherine's ****turn :D**

"Cath, please, just come out, okay? If you come out I'll make it worth your while…"

"Oh for Christ's sake Sara! Don't cry and pull that crap with me, I'm the one that started that! Just leave me alone!"

"Cath, listen – you've been in there for thirty minutes now. The boys are already starting to get suspicious. Now do I have to come in there and get you out myself or will you cooperate for once?"

Unbeknownst to Catherine and Sara, Greg, Nick and Warrick were all three once again huddled in a group around the women's bathroom door. Sara had gone inside to try and coax Catherine out almost half an hour before, so they knew they couldn't afford to miss this. Things were just starting to get good.

It had all started that morning when Catherine came into work. Normally Sara wasn't the least bit surprised by her morning crankiness or bossy attitude; actually, she was quite used to it now and found it quite attractive. Sara had shrugged it off to just that and had poured herself a mug of the break room's motor-oil coffee to try and wake herself up as they waited for assignments.

Three hours later when she and Catherine were at the police impound sifting through all sorts of crap and rubble looking for god-knows-what, Catherine's last fuse was apparently blown when the watchman for the place had come over and told them that he needed to shut it down for his lunch break. Sara didn't think she had ever heard Catherine swear so much.

So after the fiasco at the impound, they drove back to the lab and while Catherine was busy getting ready to process the hunk of junk they had salvaged, Sara snuck into her office to try and confirm her suspicions. Stepping around her desk which contained several photos of Lindsey (and one of herself Catherine kept hidden in her drawer), she stopped in front of the calendar she had placed on the wall next to the laser printer.

There was nonsense scribbled on the calendar, something about a court date, then a hair appointment. Then Sara noticed that the date July 16 was circled in red and she raised an eyebrow in curiosity. She looked up at the sunny setting of flowers and butterflies in a meadow above the dates on the calendar as if it knew the answer. Then she saw the sad face circled under the number and all the pieces started to come together.

Checking the calendar from June, she noted that the same date from last month had been circled with its accompanying frown-struck face.

"Oh…" Sara's eyes widened as she went through the rest of the pages on the calendar only to find the same thing. _"__Ohhhh__…."_ If it didn't make sense before, it definitely did now.

So after Catherine had caught her snooping around in her office, she had run to the women's restroom in outrage and had locked herself in one of the stalls – the same one Sara had used, go figure.

"For God's sake Cath, come _on._ Only I do these things. This is worse than the time Lindsey locked herself in our bedroom because she thought she heard sounds coming from it at night—"

Nick and Warrick both shot wide-eyed glances over at eachother while Greg on the other hand, who hadn't quite seemed to have matured from the age of four yet, kept his ear tightly pressed to the door for more details.

"It's not like you did any better when you had yours, Sara!" Catherine's sniffling voice came next and she used the cheap one-ply toilet paper in the stall next to her to wipe at her eyes. "So just leave me alone and let me bitch and moan by myself!"

"You're being ridiculous, Catherine! I thought you were supposed to be tougher than this!" All three men winced at Sara's harsh remark, but she knew what she was doing. It was the only way for her to get Catherine to come out. She knew that if there was one thing she hated the most and would not stand for it was being doted.

There came a slam as Catherine threw the stall door open. "_What_ did you just say?"

"Come on Cath, it's just a little PMS!"

"Says you! And I think at my age it's safe to say we're closer to menopause, Sara!"

Greg snorted back a laugh and the women's restroom instantly grew silent. Greg and Warrick both shot glares at Greg.

"Sara?"

"Yes, Cath?"

"Come here a second."

The sound of Sara's shoes clacking on the tile floor of the bathroom was heard through the walls but the three men couldn't make out any other sounds other than some whispering. It was indecipherable from their current hiding places.

"Do you think she calmed down?" Nick asked.

"I doubt it, did you _see_ the way Catherine was going at the sheriff's throat ear—" Greg was cut off as the restroom door was thrown open and Catherine and Sara became visible in the doorway.

"_Now_, Sara!" Catherine shouted. Sara just nodded, holding the bag of feminine hygiene products up in her hands for the boys to see.

"Whoa, now don't jump the gun here, ladies," Greg tried to calm them down, holding his hands up in surrender. "We don't want any trouble…"

"We just wanted to see if you were alright!" Nick insisted. Boy, were they busted.

"It was their idea!" Warrick immediately chimed in, pointing to Nick and Greg. "I was trying to get work done! Nick made a bet with me!"

Catherine and Sara both shot eachother looks. "You made a _bet_ on us?"

"Yes!" Warrick insisted.

"I saw it," Greg assured them.

"Whoa, hold a minute!" Nick said to his defense. "Warrick, what are you doing, man? Don't put the blame on me, I didn't say anything about a bet!"

"Yes you did," Greg countered. "You said that you bet by the time this was over they'd hate eachother even more and you even put a twenty-dollar bill in for grabs!"

Catherine and Sara both rolled their eyes simultaneously.

"Now Cath, Sara, I swear, they're making this whole thing up," Nick cautiously said. "I never said anything about a—"

"Let's get 'em, Sara!" Catherine instantly shouted.

In seconds the lab hallway had become a battlefield and Sara and Catherine had started throwing their ammo from the plastic bag now on the floor of the bathroom at the boys at record speed. Two nailed Nick in the face, Warrick was attacked by a fair number but managed to dodge most that came his way, and Greg was pelted with the brunt of the attack and fell to the floor trying to escape.

When the two hormonal women ran out of ammo, the bloodshed ceased.

"Get if _off_!" Greg shrieked, wriggling and squirming around on the floor like a fish out of water as he tried to cleanse himself of the womanly taint. "I'm serious! Warrick, Nick—don't just stand there help me for god's sake! Get it off, get it _off_!"

Nick and Warrick just stared wide-eyed at Catherine and Sara in astonishment, at a loss for words.

Catherine, for the first time that day, let out a contented sigh, wrapping her arm around Sara's waist. "Thanks," she told her. "I needed that."

"No problem," Sara smirked. "So are you ready to get out of here?"

"Hell yes," Catherine announced as they stepped over the struggling thrashing Greg on their way out. "There's too many men here."

Sara just laughed. "So you want to control your PMS in a controlled environment?"

"More like control my bitchiness in a controlled environment," Catherine mumbled. "Besides, now Greg's going to go tell Gil he's got cooties."

"I like your cooties."

"Not now Sara, wait until we get home. Watch those hands, I'm serious! That's a warning. I'm still hormonal."

Back inside the lab, after the lab-techs were told a crazy enough story to get them to go back to work and Greg was cootie-free, Nick and Warrick were in the break room making another pot of motor-oil coffee.

"Come on, man," Warrick told him. "Cough it up."

With a sigh and a roll of his eyes Nick reached into his pocket and handed Warrick a twenty-dollar bill.

**The End**


End file.
